Geschichten vergangener Tage
by Blutzucker
Summary: Kapitel 5 ist da! CiferxRinoa ... Meine 1. fic. R&R bitte!
1. Zwei Welten

1 Geschichten vergangener Tage  
  
Hallo!  
  
Erst einmal möchte ich sagen wie Leid es mir tut, dass die Charaktere und der Großteil der erwähnten Plätze in dieser Geschichte nicht mir gehören.......... -_-" Aber wen schert´s...  
  
Vorsicht! Auf dieser Geschichte sollte vielleicht eine Warnschrift von wegen: „Es folgt eine ausgiebige Beschreibung der Umgebung!" kleben.... Naja....  
  
Der Gedanke hinter dieser Geschichte, die die Romanze zwischen Cifer und Rinoa im Sommer vor FF8 schildert habe ich versucht sie beide als „normalere" Menschen darzustellen, als es im Spiel getan wird. Ich hoffe, ich habe es nicht übertrieben....  
  
Danke fürs Lesen!!!! ^^  
  
Graz, 2002  
  
Malice  
  
---~****~---  
  
Ungeheure Massen von Menschen drängten sich an diesem Nachmittag Anfang Juli in der Deling City Central Station. Die schrillen Pfiffe, die das Abfahren der Züge ankündigten, die Maschinengeräusche und die Gespräche der unterschiedlichen Menschen aus aller Herren Länder schwollen zu einem Strudel aus akustischen Eindrücken an, der nur von Zeit zu Zeit noch von den Lautsprecherdurchsagen übertönt wurde.  
  
Inmitten dieses Gewühls aus Abschiedstränen und Wiedersehensfreude stieg Cifer Almasy aus seinem Zug, der ihn über Timber nach D City gebracht hatte. Die 20-Stunden-Fahrt hatte selbst ihn ermüdet und deshalb zeigte sein Gesicht nicht gerade den freundlichsten Ausdruck, als er einen grauhaarigen Geschäftsmann und ein Teenagerpärchen in ein und der selben Bewegung aus dem Weg schob um sich mit seiner Reisetasche und dem schwarzen länglichen Lederkasten, der seine Gunblade enthielt, weiter seinen Weg in Richtung Ausgang zu bahnen.  
  
Wohin nun? Es war für Cifer mit seinen 17 Jahren das erste Mal, dass er sich ohne Auftrag und ohne Befehl in einer fremden Stadt zurechtfinden mußte. Also beschloß er ganz spontan erst einmal ins Stadtzentrum zu fahren, man mußte sich ja schließlich erst einmal akklimatisieren. Er rückte den Tragegurt seiner Reisetasche ein wenig zurecht und schob sich dann seine Sonnenbrille auf den Nasenrücken. Es war ein schöner Tag hier in Deling, und wesentlich wärmer als in Balamb. Mit seiner leichten Sommerjacke über dem Arm gehängt und das kurzärmlige, weiße Poloshirt aufgeknöpft badete er im warmen goldenen Licht der Spätnachmittagssonne als er an der Bushaltestelle wartete. Der Fahrschein kostete ihn mehr als 50 Gil. Verdammt, diese Reise würde ihm doch teurer kommen als erwartet. Das bedeutete gleichzeitig, dass er bei der Wahl seiner Absteige nicht wählerisch sein durfte und sich wohl mit einer billigen Pension zufriedengeben mußte.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Der Minutenzeiger der großen runden Wanduhr schien sich mit lähmend langsamer Geschwindigkeit voranzuschieben und von Zeit zu Zeit sogar ganz stehen zu bleiben. Anders konnte Rinoa Carway es sich nicht erklären, dass die Nachmittagsstunden so endlos lange zu dauern schienen.  
  
Es war der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien im St. Felia Mädchengymnasium, der vornehmsten Privatschule Deling Citys und eine Stunde vor Zeugnisverteilung. Rinoa saß gelangweilt mit einem Ellbogen auf die weiße Fläche des Schultisches gelehnt und ihr Kinn auf die Handfläche gestützt und sah durch das große Fenster zu ihrer Linken sehnsuchtsvoll in den späten Nachmittag hinaus. Die Luft war erfüllt von dem Zwitschern der Vögel, dem eifrigen Kritzeln von Bleistiften auf Papier und dem leisen Motorengeräusch eines Rasenmähers, der irgendwo auf den weiten Grünflächen des Schulgeländes von dem alten griesgrämigen Schulwart vor sich hin geschoben wurde. Die Sonne fiel bereits schräg auf die Tische, die neben den Fenstern standen und ließ die metallenen Fenstergriffe blinken. Vor ihr lag ebenfalls ein Blatt Papier, das sie eigentlich ausfüllen sollte. Es war ein Mathematiktest, den der Professor für das nächste Schuljahr gelten lassen wollte, doch Rinoa hatte nicht das geringste Interesse, sich den Ebenen- und Parametergleichungen zu widmen, wie es ihre Sitznachbarin mit einem verzwickten Gesichtsausdruck gerade tat.  
  
Sie seufzte, ließ ihren Blick noch einmal durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen und der typische Geruch nach Putzmittel und Schulbüchern der das große alte Gebäude schon von jeher zu durchströmen schien, stieg ihr plötzlich bewußter als sonst in die Nase. Er war eines der widerwärtigsten Details am Schulalltag, da er in der Schuluniform haften blieb und sie so bis in den Nachmittag hinein nach Hause verfolgte.  
  
Rinoa schloß kurz ihre dunklen Augen und zwirbelte eine ihrer etwas mehr als kinnlangen schwarzen Haarsträhnen. Es half alles nichts. Sie schob den unbequemen Schulsessel im Aufstehen zurück, sodass das laute Scharren von Holz auf Holz die Konzentration der übrigen jungen Mädchen im Klassenzimmer störte. Langsam schlenderte sie durch die drei Bankreihen vor ihr nach vorne zum Katheder. Sie mußte sich zurückhalten um nicht aus lauter Desinteresse zu pfeifen zu beginnen und blickte verstohlen nach rechts und links um zu sehen, was auf den Testbögen der anderen bereits ausgefüllt war. Die exotische Schönheit Nimai schien nicht wirklich Ahnung von Parametergleichungen zu haben, wogegen die Klassenbeste, Cassidy, alle, vermutlich richtigen, Antworten noch einmal Punkt für Punkt überprüfte.  
  
Rinoa brauchte mit keinem Ton auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Irgendwelche Fragen, Miss Carway?" Der Mathematikprofessor sah nicht von seinem Buch, in das er sich bereits während der ganzen Testzeit vertieft hatte, auf.  
  
Sie schob ihm den Zettel auf den Tisch. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick über den Rand seiner Nickelbrille darauf und sah sie dann aus seinen schmalen Augen, die tief in ihren Höhlen in seinem hageren Gesicht lagen, vorwurfsvoll und gleichzeitig leicht amüsiert an. „Oh je, das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus Miss." Er schien kurz zu überlegen und Rinoa nutzte diesen Moment um ihm einen ihrer hilflosesten und mitleiderregenden Blicke zu schenken. Dieser Mensch entsprach in ihren Augen vollkommen dem Stereotypen eines Mathematiklehrers: um die 50, groß, hager und meistens irgendwo zwischen konservativ und stillos gekleidet und er würde, wie fast alle Männer dieses Typs, auf die Mitleidsmasche hereinfallen.  
  
Sie legte ihre hübsche Stirn in Sorgenfalten und zwinkerte mit dichten dunklen Wimpern über verzweifelt blickenden Augen. Der Lehrer ließ sein Buch sinken, lehnte sich in seinem Drehstuhl zurück und seufzte. Dann nahm er die Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Na schön, ich werde ihnen die Chance geben, den Test nächstes Jahr zu wiederholen. Über die Ferien sollten sie aber zumindest versuchen ihre Defizite aufzuholen." Er blickte sie mit einem Ausdruck an, als würde er genau wissen, was eben geschehen war.  
  
Rinoa neigte ihren Kopf leicht. „Danke Sir, ich danke ihnen vielmals!" antwortete sie mit gespielter Demut in ihrer Stimme.  
  
Schließlich drehte sie sich um und ging mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihrem Platz zurück. Sie erhaschte unterwegs den vorwurfsvollen Blick ihrer besten Freundin Kari, die ihren braunen Wuschelkopf in Unverständnis schüttelte. Das hatte die schöne und intelligente Generals Tochter nicht nötig gehabt!  
  
Schließlich läutete die Schulglocke und in plötzlicher Hektik wurden die Testbögen nach vorne gebracht und der Lehrer verließ damit, nachdem er ihnen schöne Sommerferien gewünscht hatte, den Klassenraum. Nach einer Pause von fünf Minuten wurde er von der Frau Klassenvorstand, der Französischlehrerin, ersetzt und die Schülerinnen erhoben sich um ihre Zeugnisse in Empfang zu nehmen.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Cifer schlenderte vom Kirris-Square, einem der größten, teuersten und schönsten Plätze D Citys in eine kleine Seitenstraße, die ihn aus den Touristenvierteln in eine eher ruhigere Gegend brachte. Die wunderschönen, monumentalen Steinbauten, die von der Hoheit und dem Prunk längst vergangener Herrscherhäuser zeugten, wichen einfacheren Backsteinhäuser, wie man sie überall auf der Welt finden konnte und nach ein paar Minuten zu Fuß im Schatten der Straße fand Cifer wonach er gesucht hatte: ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Pension Melrose". Eine dieser netten alten Damen, die jeden unter 30 Jahren als ihre lieben Enkelchen ansahen hatte ihm dieses billige Hotel empfohlen, da, wie sie gesagt hatte, „die Besitzer soooo nette Leute seien". Ihm war das eigentlich mehr oder weniger das unwichtigste Detail am Rande. Er war ja schließlich nicht nach D City gefahren um auf dem Hotelzimmer die Hausbar zu leeren.  
  
Das „kulturelle" Deling war für Cifer nicht mehr als eine veraltete, vor sich hin schimmelnde Ansammlung von Palästen und Denkmälern, die von Idioten bewohnt und von noch größeren Idioten regiert wurde. Doch wer interessierte sich denn schon für solchen altmodischen Kram? Er war hier um Party zu machen, jawohl. Weg von der Schule. Weg von den Garden Mastern, die einen mit stupiden Verhaltensregeln folterten und jeden Fehltritt mit Prügelstrafen und anderen, in der Gesellschaft längst verdrängten, „Erziehungsmittel" ahndeten. Weg von der Scham und Enttäuschung, die das neuerliche Versagen in der praktischen SEED-Prüfung mit sich gebracht hatte.  
  
Hier würde niemand ihm Vorschriften machen, nein, das würde er nicht zulassen. Jedem Arschloch, das die Frechheit besitzen würde es zu versuchen würde er auf die harte Tour zeigen, dass mit einem Garden-Kadetten nicht gut Kirschen-Essen war. Ein Jugendschutzgesetz, das Alkohol ab 16 Jahren zum Ausschank freigab steigerte seine Freude zusätzlich ins unermessliche. Dass er seinen ersten Vollrausch mit ca. 13 gehabt hatte bedeutet nämlich nicht, dass er in Balamb legal etwas Alkoholisches zu trinken bekam bevor er 18 war.  
  
Er betrat schließlich die Absteige, durch eine schwere Doppeltür und hielt direkt auf die Rezeption auf der rechten Seite zu. Der Boden war mit einem dunklen Läufer ausgelegt, bei dem man sich in dem schummrigen Licht nicht auf eine Farbe festlegen konnte. Es war wohl irgend etwas zwischen rot und braun. Die Wand war teils mit einer billige gelblichen Tapete, teils mit einer Holzvertäfelung in der Farbe der übrigen Einrichtung, einem dunklen Braun bedeckt. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes waren zwei Türen, eine führte zu den Toiletten und eine andere trug ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Privat". In einer Nische auf der selben Seite war noch eine Milchglastür, die vermutlich zum Speisesaal gehörte.  
  
Cifer griff sich eines der bunten Prospekte aus dem kleinen Ständer neben dem runden Rezeptionstisch und blätterte ein wenig darin herum. Während er sich lustlos die extrem bunten und kitschigen Bilder ansah, die auf die einzelnen Sehenswürdigkeiten hinwiesen klopfte er mit der linken Hand immer wieder in einem langsamen Rhythmus auf eine Klingel, damit endlich jemand komme, bei dem er einchecken könnte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erklang aus dem Büro hinter der Rezeption eine genervt klingende, aber eigentlich recht melodiöse Frauenstimme.  
  
„Ja ja, ich komm ja schon!" Sie trat aus der Bürotür und zog als erstes die Klingel unter Cifers Hand weg. Während er sich aufrichtete und das Prospekt zurücksteckte murmelte sie irgendwas von „Touristenpack" und fragte dann gespielt freundlich: „Sie wünschen?" „Ich möchte mich hier gerne einmieten, sagen wir für zwei, drei Wochen."  
  
Er beugte ein wenig weiter vor um hinter dem Tischchen die junge Frau begutachten zu können. Sie war in ein schlichtes, enges dunkelbraunes Sommerkleid gekleidet, das ihre ausgesprochen gute Figur betonte . Die ebenholzfarbenen Haare fielen ihr auf die Schultern und in ihrem leicht gebräunten Gesicht war zu lesen, dass sie sehr wohl schon etwas vom Lauf der Dinge und vom Leben verstand.  
  
„Einzelzimmer? Das wäre dann 400 Gil pro Tag. Essen kostet extra, Dusche und WC sind im Zimmer. Frühstück von 7.00 bis 9.00 Uhr, Abendessen, von 6.00 bis 8 Uhr 30." Sie hatte diesen Spruch anscheinend schon einmal zu oft aufgesagt.  
  
Cifer reagierte nicht gleich auf diese Information. „Auf der Karte steht John und Callo Melrose. Callo Melrose... sind das sie?" Er schenkte ihr seinen besten Womanizer Blick. Sie verdrehte ihre grünen Augen und hielt ihm demonstrativ die linke Hand, an deren Ringfinger ein schlichter goldener Ehering steckte entgegen. Cifer seufzte: Pech gehabt: „John" war wohl nicht ihr Vater.  
  
„Ich bräuchte noch einen Ausweis von ihnen" meinte sie, ihren Blick auf den Computerbildschirm gerichtet, während sie seine Buchung eintippte. Er schob ihr seine Balamb Garden ID hinüber. „Danke." Sie besah sich den Ausweis und blickte verdutzt auf. „Garden Kadett, hm? Und erst 17... Wann werdet ihr uns denn von diesem Deling-Arschloch befreien?" Sie schmunzelte. „Bald, sehr bald" erwiderte er und ein Almasy-Trademark Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
Das passierte ihm nun wirklich nicht zum ersten Mal: Seit er 15 war hatte man ihn für einen Erwachsenen gehalten, meistens schätzte man ihn auf 20 oder so. Mußte wohl an seiner Statur liegen.  
  
Sie hatte die Reservierung abgeschlossen und nahm einen Schlüssel von einem Brett an der Wand. „Zimmer 11, die Treppe hinauf, der Gang links, die 3. Tür rechts. Schönen Aufenthalt wünsche ich."  
  
Er nickt als Antwort, nahm seine Sachen und ging die Treppe die gleich neben der Rezeption in den ersten Stock führte hinauf.  
  
In seinem Zimmer, das aus einem einfachen, aber weichen Bett mit hellblauer Decke, einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und einem Kasten bestand, duschte er sich erst einmal und zog sich eine schwarze Hose und ein dazu passendes Hemd an. Er überlegte kurz und hängte sich dann auch noch Hyperion an einem Gurt um die Hüften. Man konnte ja nie wissen und außerdem hatte er Fuu und Rai-jin versprochen vorsichtig zu sein. Seine Freunde hatten ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er ihnen schreiben würde und er mußte zugeben, dass er sie vielleicht sogar ein ganz kleines bisschen vermissen könnte.  
  
Draußen versank die Sonne gerade als glühend roter Feuerball zwischen den Hausdächern und langsam fiel Dämmerlicht in die Straße. Cifer sah kurz aus dem Fenster. Ein Stück weiter rechts die Straße hinunter spielten ein paar Kinder unter lautem Gequietsche Ball, aus einem offenen Fenster auf der anderen Straßenseite drang sanfte R&B Musik.  
  
Cifer steckte schnell ein paar Geldscheine in seine Brieftasche und verstaute sie zusammen mit seinem Handy in seinen Hosensäcken. Dann verließ er das Zimmer um sich zum ersten Mal in das Deling City Nachtleben zu stürzen.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Es war bereits dunkel und die ersten Sterne blinkten schon am wolkenlosen, ultramarinblauen Himmel als Rinoa durch die Straßen der Innenstadt in Richtung Carway Mansion spazierte. Die blauweiße Krawatte ihrer Schuluniform hing ohne Knoten um ihren Hals. Sie mußte sich beeilen, dass wußte sie. Ihr Vater würde schon ungehalten genug darüber sein, dass in ihrem Zeugnis eine vier in Mathematik verzeichnet war, und nun kam sie auch noch ungefähr zwei Stunden zu spät nach Hause.  
  
Sie hatte sich nach der Zeugnisverteilung von ihren Freundinnen unter unzähligen Küsschen und Umarmungen verabschiedet und wie jedes Jahr hatte man sich das Versprechen gegeben sich so oft wie möglich zu treffen und aus den Ferienorten zu schreiben. Und wie jedes Jahr, wußte Rinoa schon vorher, daß sie dieses Versprechen vermutlich nicht einmal ansatzweise einhalten würden. Nur Kari würde sie ganz sicher treffen um einzukaufen oder einen Eiscafé in einem der kleinen Lokale zu trinken.  
  
Nachdem sie also für das letzte mal bis Anfang September die angenehme Kühle des Schulgebäudes verlassen hatte und gegen die Spätnachmittagssonne blinzelte war ihr eingefallen, dass ihr Balletttraining heute wegen des Ferienbeginns entfallen würde und sie somit noch eine Stunde Zeit hatte bevor sie eigentlich nach Hause gehen müßte. Es war seltsam, dass genau drei Wochen vor der Aufführung von „Dornröschen" das beinahe tägliche Training im hellen freundlichen Probenraum der Ballettschule entfiel. Das Tanzen war eines der wenigen Dinge, die Rinoa noch mit ihrer Mutter verknüpfte.  
  
Sie konnte sich noch so gut erinnern, als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre, wie ihre Mutter sie das erste mal der strengen älteren Dame mit den zurückfriesierten dunklen Haaren und dem schwarzen Trainingsbody vorgestellt hatte. Rinoa war erst vier Jahre alt gewesen und hatte aus großen schokoladenbraunen Augen die Spiegelwände und Trainingsstangen begutachtet.  
  
Schon kurze Zeit später hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie durchaus recht begabt war und das zusammen mit einer gewissen Hingabe hatte sie soweit gebracht, dass sie das Dornröschen tanzen würde. Und sie war stolz darauf, dass sie zumindest eine Sache in ihrem jungen Leben ohne das Zutun ihres übermächtigen Vaters geschafft hatte.  
  
Da sie also Zeit hatte, war sie nach der Schule einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nachgegangen: Die Seele baumeln zu lassen. Sie hatte sich in einem kleinen schmuddeligen Buchladen einen Liebesroman mit dem klingenden Titel „Unterm Sternenhimmel" gekauft und sich dann in einem kleinen gepflegten Park einfach auf ihr Schulsakko gesetzt, das sie nahe einem der duftenden Blumenbeete im Gras aufgebreitet hatte.  
  
Die vorbeispatzierenden jungen Mütter mit ihren Kinderwägen und die vornehmen alten Damen hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt eine Schülerin des St. Felia Gymnasiums hier ihre Zeit verbringen zu sehen. Die meisten die diese Eliteschule besuchten wurden direkt von der Schule vom Chauffeur ihrer Familie abgeholt und man sah die dunkelblauen Faltenröcke und die weißen Blusen mit Emblem nur sehr selten in der Stadt.  
  
Die Schuluniform war etwas, das Rinoa nun schon seit fünf Jahren quälte. Der Rock, der, von einem schmalen schwarzen Ledergürtel gehalten, bis auf die Knie reichte war viel zu warm, die Krawatte zu eng und das Sakko fand sie einfach nur spießig. Vielleicht mochte sie sie aber auch einfach nur nicht, weil sie ihrem Vater so gut gefiel.  
  
So hatte sie die rührselige Geschichte um Demian und Selinia mitfiebernd verfolgt und erst, als sie beim umblättern der 150sten Seite durch Zufall die nahegelegene alte Kirchturmuhr halb neun schlagen hörte war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie schon die längste Zeit im Dämmerlicht gelesen hatte und es höchste Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen.  
  
So war sie nun nur mehr wenige Straßen von Carway Mansion entfernt, das auf einer kleinen Anhöhe am Rande der Altstadt lag.  
  
Einen Trumpf im Kampf gegen die Zeit hatte sie noch: eine Abkürzung, die sie durch eine schmuddelige Gasse zwischen zwei nahe beieinander stehenden, dreistöckigen Häusern hindurchführte und teilweise mit Mülltonnen verstellt war.  
  
Rinoa sah sich kurz unsicher um und schluckte einmal schwer, bevor sie ihre Schultasche fester fasste und langsam in die tiefschwarzen Schatten der Gasse trat.  
  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich einer der Schatten bewegte.  
  
  
  
---~****~---  
  
To be continued soon.... ~***~ 


	2. Wie Helden so sind ...

Author´s Note:  
  
Halli Hallo!  
  
In diesem Kapitel mußte ich an General Carway´s Haus leider einige „Modifikationen" vornehmen, damit es dem Zweck der Geschichte dient, und das wird in den folgenden Teilen so bleiben.  
  
Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass das Rating nicht zu niedrig ist... -_-"  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Malice  
  
  
  
Es schien unmöglich, doch das Lokal, das Cifer vom Bus aus gesehen zu haben glaubte war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er lief nun schon seit mehr als einer Stunde durch die verwinkelten Gässchen der Deling City Innenstadt und hatte noch nicht einmal einen Hinweis auf die Adresse der Bar gefunden. Zu dumm, das er sich den Namen nicht merken hatte können. Das einzige, das ihm noch in Erinnerung war, war der geschwungene grün-blaue Neonschriftzug und, dass der Name mit einem „L" beginnen mußte, doch keiner der Passanten konnte ihm Näheres sagen.  
  
Während er also leicht frustriert in jede kleine Seitenstraße blickte und sich langsam fragte, ob er überhaupt noch den Weg zu seinem Hotel finden würde musterte er die vorbeigehenden Fußgänger. Er hatte mittlerweile schon mitbekommen, dass heute in Deling Schulschluß gewesen war und so wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, dass die Straßen voll von lachenden, scherzenden Gruppen von Jugendlichen waren. Der Rest waren Studenten und junge Geschäftsleute, die sich in den feineren Lokalen der Stadt auf die wunderschöne Sommernacht einstimmen wollten.  
  
Als er an einer besonders dunkel und schmutzig wirkenden Gasse am Rand der Innenstadt ankam beschloß er, die Suche auf der anderen Seite fortzusetzen, denn dort war die letzte Möglichkeit, an der er sich noch vorstellen konnte fündig zu werden.  
  
Mit Hyperion an seiner Seite hatte man ihn bis jetzt nicht belästigt, im Gegenteil manche Passanten waren, sobald ihr Blick auf die Gunblade gefallen war mit entsetzter Miene auf die andere Straßenseite gewechselt. Dabei hatte Cifer selbst schon bemerkt, dass erstaunlich viele Menschen in dieser Stadt irgendeine Art von Waffe trugen.  
  
Er ging also zügigen Schrittes an den Mülltonnen und Schotterbehältern vorbei, als er am anderen Ende zwei Figuren an der Wand lehnen sah. Sie schienen gerade sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein einen Fall öffentlichem Ärgernis darzustellen und es schien, dass sie sich in ihren Liebesspielchen von Cifer nicht würden stören lassen. Ihm konnte das eigentlich egal sein, zumal er sich selbst schon oft in ähnlichen Situationen im Zustand äußerster Erregung befunden hatte und außerdem wollte er niemandem den Spaß verderben.  
  
Doch als er näher kam beschlich ihn immer mehr das Gefühl, dass etwas hier nicht ganz so war wie es sein sollte. Die Bewegungen des Mädchens waren hektisch und zwanghaft und er hörte deutlich das Scharren ihrer Schuhe auf dem schmutzigen Asphalt. Plötzlich erkannte er trotz der zunehmenden Dunkelheit, die Hand des Mannes am Hals des Mädchens und nach einem weiteren schnellen Blick hatte er, überzeugt von ihrem erneuten Zappeln die Situation erfaßt.  
  
In einem Sekundenbruchteil hatte er sich dazu entschlossen zu handeln und mit einem festen Griff um dessen Schulter hatte er den schmutzigen, stinkenden Kerl von der jungen Frau weggezogen. „Warte bis du dran bist, du Flachwichser!" zischte ihn das widerwärtige Individuum aus einem Mund voller fauliger Zähne an und riß sein Opfer, das noch immer wie versteinert an die Wand gepresst stand wieder an sich. „Hey, du Schwein!" Cifer packte ihn am Hals, doch in eben diesem Moment bewies der perverse Peiniger eine unerwartete Flinkheit und rammte ihm seine knochige Faust in die Magengrube.  
  
Der junge SEED-Kadett strauchelte kurz und entsicherte dann von plötzlicher Wut gepackt seine Gunblade.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Rinoa hatte versucht zu schreien, doch sie hatte keine Chance gehabt. Zu schnell hatten sich die dreckigen Finger der dunklen Gestalt um ihren Hals geschlossen und gerade so fest zugedrückt, dass alles, was sie herausbrachte ein klägliches Wimmern war. Verzweifelt hatte sie versucht sich loszuwinden, oder ihren Peiniger mit einem mehr oder weniger gezielten Tritt abzuschütteln, doch als Konsequenz war der ekelhaft riechende, heruntergekommene Mann mit seinen Füßen auf ihre Zehen in den leichten Lederschuhen getreten und hatte ihr somit jede Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr genommen.  
  
Er hatte sich hektisch den Gürtel und den Reißverschluß seiner löchrigen braunen Hose geöffnet und sie solange mit ausgestrecktem Arm gegen die harte Mauer gehalten damit sie ihn nicht erreichen konnte.  
  
Tränen waren in ihre Augenwinkel getreten und durch das Fehlen von Sauerstoff begannen rote und weiße Punkte vor ihren Augen zu tanzen. Zwischen ihnen erschien das geile Grinsen des Mannes und sie hörte ihn die ganze Zeit Obszönitäten und Flüche vor sich hin brabbeln. „Na, mein Püppchen, das gefällt dir jetzt aber, du kleine Hure."  
  
Ein letzter verzweifelter Fluchtversuch kostete sie mehr Kraft als sie noch hatte und sie merkte, wie ihr Körper aufhörte ihr zu gehorchen und es ihr immer schwieriger wurde klar zu denken, während der Perverse versuchte gleichzeitig ihre Handgelenke festzuhalten und ihre Bluse aufzumachen, was für seine zittrigen Finger ein Problem darzustellen schien.  
  
Gerade in dem Augenblick da sie drauf und dran war sich einfach aufzugeben wurde der Widerling von ihr weggerissen. Rinoa versuchte zwar die Gelegenheit zur Flucht zu nutzen, doch sie konnte nur wie gelähmt beobachten, wie sich der Mann wieder aus dem Griff ihres vermeintlichen Retters löste und sie mit einer groben Bewegung an sich riss. Sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und wurde wider Erwarten losgelassen.  
  
Es schien, dass der andere bereit war sich auf einen Kampf mit dem heruntergekommenen Geisteskranken einzulassen, der auf ihn mit aller Kraft einschlug. Als sich der Perverse schnell wieder Rinoa zuwandte hörte sie ein metallisches Klicken und plötzlich zuckte ein horizontaler blauer Blitz vor ihren Augen vorbei begleitet von einem, die Luft zerschneidenden Zischen.  
  
Für einen Moment verharrte ihr Peiniger regungslos vor ihr. Dann kippte langsam sein Kopf nach hinten und es bildete sich vorne an seinem Hals ein dünner blutiger Spalt. Seine glasigen Augen drehten sich in den Höhlen nach hinten und schließlich brach er mit einem erstickten Röcheln zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen.  
  
Im Dunkel der Gasse hatte Rinoa in ihrem Schock nicht sofort begriffen, was geschehen war, doch als sie die dunkle Lacke sah, die sich um den Kopf des Mannes zu formen begann wurde ihr alles mit einer erschreckenden Deutlichkeit bewußt. Ihre Knie begannen zu zittern, gaben dann nach und mit einem lauten Schluchzen sank sie an der rauhen Ziegelwand zusammen.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Cifer hielt Hyperions Griff noch immer fest umfasst als der Triebtäter tot umfiel und mit einem dumpfen Poltern am Boden aufkam. Er atmete einmal tief durch um das ungute Gefühl zu vertreiben, das ihm jedes Mal, wenn er seine Waffe benutzte um zu töten sagte, dass er gerade etwas Furchtbares getan hatte.  
  
Nachdem er den leblosen Körper noch einmal, um sicher zu sein leicht mit der Schuhspitze anstubste, hörte er das Schluchzen der jungen Frau, die zusammengesunken an der Wand kauerte und ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbarg.  
  
Er hängte seine Waffe zurück an den Gürtel und ging dann neben ihr in die Hocke, wobei er aufpasste, dass er der Blutlacke nicht zu nahe kam.  
  
„Hey!" er berührte sanft ihre rechte Schulter um sie auf seine Gegenwart aufmerksam zu machen und sie sah ihn zusammen zuckend aus den Augenwinkeln an. Cifer hatte inzwischen bemerkt, das sie noch ziemlich jung und ihrer Uniform nach Oberschülerin sein mußte. „Es ist ok. Der kalte Sack wird dir nichts mehr tun." Cifer lächelte sanft und sie schien langsam zu erkennen, dass er es gewesen war, der sie gerettet hatte. Sie blickte ihn unsicher an und er fand, dass sie trotz ihrer bemitleidenswerten Situation sehr hübsch war. Ihre blassen Lippen zitterten kurz und plötzlich schlang sie mit einem erneuten Schluchzer ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
Cifer, der es normalerweise nicht leiden konnten wenn Mädchen vor seinen Augen weinten war für einen Augenblick völlig verdutzt, doch dann ging er vollends in seiner Rolle als Retter dieses hübschen Fräuleins auf streichelte ihr beruhigend über den schmalen Rücken.  
  
---~****~---  
  
So knieten sie einige Augenblicke in der dunklen Gasse. Plötzlich begann sich Rinoa wieder zu besinnen, wo sie eigentlich war und wich aus der tröstenden Umarmung zurück. Cifer blickte die junge Dame verdutzt, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sie schien sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher zu fühlen und ihre dunklen Augen blitzten voller Anspannung während sie sich taumelnd aufrichtete und von ihm weg ein paar Schritte rückwärts in die Schatten der Gasse ging. „Wer...wer sind sie?" kam es zaghaft über ihre Lippen. „Hey, ich hab dir doch eben geholfen!" Cifer versuchte die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verringern. „Halt, bleiben sie genau dort wo sie sind! Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass sie nicht auch so einer sind?" Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Leiche.  
  
Nun verstand Cifer auch ihr Furcht, denn ihm war klar, dass jemand, der nicht im Umfeld des Gardens aufgewachsen war vermutlich mehr Ehrfurcht vor dem Leben eines perversen Penners hatte und vermutlich wußte dieses arme Geschöpf vor ihm nun überhaupt nicht mehr, wem es vertrauen konnte. Er seufze und fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch die kurzen blonden Haare. Er warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen verstohlenen Blick auf Rinoa, die noch immer den Eindruck machte, als wäre sie bereit jeden Moment die Flucht zu ergreifen und überlegte, wie er sich am besten rechtfertigen konnte.  
  
„Mein Name ist Cifer Almasy und du solltest eigentlich froh darüber sein, dass ich durch Zufall hier vorbeigekommen bin!" sagte er mit etwas gespielter Entrüstung über ihr Verhalten.  
  
Rinoa blickte von Zeit zu Zeit verstohlen auf seine Gunblade, die im schwachen Licht der entfernten Straßenlaterne grausig schimmerte. „Sie werden mir also sicher nichts tun?"  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, Dummchen! Hätte ich dich sonst vor dem Schwein da gerettet?"  
  
Hatte er sie gerade Dummchen genannt? Das würde die Generalstochter nun trotz aller Furcht und Unsicherheit wegen dem gerade Geschehenen nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich auf sie vielleicht etwa schreckhaft gewirkt haben sollte, Sir! Doch ich möchte nicht wissen, wie sie sich verhalten würden, wenn sie beinahe von einem Geisteskranken vergewaltigt worden sind und ihre Rettung aus einem Wildfremden mit einem dubiosen Mordinstrument besteht!"  
  
Sie baute sich, so gut das bei einer Größe von 1,60 Meter eben ging vor ihm auf und blickte ihn aus nun stolzen Augen scharf an.  
  
Cifer war froh, dass sie ihren Mut und anscheinend auch ihr Temperament wiedergefunden hatte und ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, von welcher zarten Schönheit sie eigentlich war. Ihr Gesicht war so makellos wie das einer von Meisterhand gearbeiteten Porzellanpuppe und in ihren großen braunen Augen lag zugleich kindliche Unschuld und jugendliche Lebensfreude.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, wenn meine Methoden dir etwas zu, ähm, grob sind. Wenn du aus einem Garden kommst weißt du es halt nicht besser. Und jetzt wo du meine Herkunft kennst, könntest du mir ja vielleicht auch verraten, welcher Prinzessin ich hier das Leben gerettet habe." Die, beinahe beiläufige Erwähnung des Gardens, war einer von Cifers taktischen Kniffen in der Hinsicht auf die Eroberung von Frauenherzen und auch diesmal hatte das Gesicht seines weibliches Gegenübers bei diesem Wort einen überraschten Ausdruck bekommen.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Mister Almasy, wohl daran zu tun ihnen meine gesamte Identität zu offenbaren!" Rinoa befürchtete, dass ihr Retter in Verbindung mit dem Galbadia Garden und somit ihrem Vater stand. Denn das letzte, was sie nun brauchen konnte, war, dass ihr alter Herr von der ganzen Sache erfuhr und sie aus lauter Furcht für vier Wochen oder länger nicht außer Haus ließ.  
  
„Na gut Prinzessin Namenlos, ich werde dich trotzdem zur Sicherheit nach Hause bringen. Nicht, dass dir die Verwandtschaft unseres toten Artgenossens hier noch irgendwo auflauert."  
  
---~****~---  
  
Sie gingen ein paar Schritte hinaus auf die breite, belebte Straße und wandten sich nach rechts. Rinoa stand nun vor einem kleinen Problem: Kam dieser junge Mann wirklich aus den Galbadia Garden, würde er Carway Mansion sicherlich kennen und somit auch wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Sie beschloß sich erst einmal genauer zu erkundigen. „Aus welchem Garden kommen sie eigentlich, wenn ich so indiskret fragen darf." „Balamb Garden, und ja, darfst du, auch wenn du anscheinend selbst gern die „Schöne Unbekannte" bleibst. Übrigens kannst du mich ruhig duzen, ich bin ja noch nicht einmal 18." Er grinste ihr schief entgegen und Rinoa war wirklich erleichtert nun kein Geheimnis mehr aus ihrer Identität machen zu müssen.  
  
„Na schön, ähm, Cifer, wenn es dich so sehr interessiert. Ich heiße Rinoa, Rinoa Carway und wohne dort oben." Sie zeigte in Richtung der kleinen Anhöhe auf deren Hochplateu sich Carway Mansion mitsamt seinen Parkanlagen sich über die Stadt erhob. „In welchem Stockwerk?" Sie lachte laut auf. „Nein nein! Das was du dort siehst gehört alles zum Anwesen meines Vaters." „Na, dann lag ich mit Prinzessin ja gar nicht so weit daneben." Er deutete auf das Emblem an ihrem Sakko. „Du scheinst ja auch an irgendeiner „Schule für höhere Töchter" zu sein." „Ach, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran." Sie dachte an das nicht besonders überragende Zeugnis in ihrer Schultasche und was für eine endlose Reihe von Wortgefechten mit ihrem Vater ihr das wieder bescheren würde.  
  
„Ist dein Vater irgendwie der König von Deling, oder so. Ach nein, König habt ihr ja gar keinen!" Er fasste sich an die Stirn um seinem Unmut über die eigenen Dummheit Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sie waren mittlerweile am Eingangstor zu den Parkanlagen von Carway Mansion angelangt und der dunkle Park verströmte seinen reichen schweren Duft bis hierhin.  
  
„Nein, er ist General der galbadianischen Armee und du solltest dich besser vor ihm in Acht nehmen," lachte sie. „Warum? Was wird der große General denn sonst machen, wenn ich ihm, oder dir zu nahe komme?" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie wich zwei zurück. „Erschießen, vierteilen und dann erst aufhängen." „Autsch!" „Ganz genau! Aber jetzt wird es wirklich Zeit, dass ich mich verabschiede."  
  
Er seufzte und schob seine Hände in die hinteren Hosentaschen. „Na dann." „Im Übrigen: wenn es irgend etwas gibt, das ich dir als Dank schenken könnte..." „Nein nein, ist schon gut! War doch Ehrensache! Auch wenn ich als angehender Söldner eigentlich anders denken sollte." Er hatte sich ein anstößiges Kommentar in Hinsicht auf die vorangegangenen Geschehnisse verkniffen.  
  
Cifer betrachtete Rinoa noch einmal, wie sie so im schwachen Licht der gußeisenen Straßenlaterne in ihrer Schuluniform vor ihm stand und ihn anlächelte. „Also dann: Gute Nacht!" Er trat kurz unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen, beugte sich dann schnell vor und ehe Rinoa wußte, wie ihr geschah spürte sie seine Lippen federleicht und zur gleichen Zeit brennend heiß auf ihrer Wange. „Gute..." mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, sosehr verwirrte sie diese zarte, einfache Geste, mit der sie so gar nicht gerechnet hatte, sie.  
  
Sie schloß schnell die kleine Tür an der Seite auf und lief die Auffahrt zum Haus entlang während sie sich ausmalte, welche Standpauken sie nun von ihrem Vater zu hören bekommen würde.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Cifer hatte sich schon umgewandt und entfernte sich zügigen Schrittes von der Zufahrt. Auch ihn hatte das gerade Geschehene stärker berührt, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Hatte er, für den Mädchen bis zu diesem Tag mehr oder weniger Mittel zum Zweck gewesen waren, sich etwa in die schwarzhaarige Schönheit aus gutem Hause verliebt? Er versuchte das Kribbeln zu verdrängen, doch es gelang ihm nur ansatzweise.  
  
Irgendwie gelangte er wie in Trance bis zu seinem Hotel, stieg die Treppe zu ersten Stock hinauf und legte sich mit dem Gefühl schlafen, dass dieser Sommer noch einiges für ihn bereithielt, das zu finden er gar nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte. 


	3. Family and Friends

The story continues!!!!!!!  
  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt so halbwegs, was ich da zusammen gezimmert habe.  
  
Wenn alles gut geht, kann meine Homepage demnächst online gehen. Dort wird es dann nämlich auch Bildchen zu der ganzen Angelegenheit geben (auch von Kari, Johnny und anderen Nebencharakteren, die im Verlauf der Geschichte noch auftauchen werden).  
  
So, jetzt bleibt mir nur noch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen *hinthint* zu wünschen  
  
CiaoCiao^^  
  
Malice, Graz  
  
---~****~---  
  
Endlich hatte sich die dicken Regenwolken über Deling City verzogen, die für die letzten vier Tage den Himmel mit ihrer bleischweren grauen Masse bedeckt gehalten und die Menschen in die Häuser getrieben hatten. Doch an diesem Morgen war der Himmel bis auf ein paar Schönwetterwolken wieder tiefblau gewesen und die Sonne brachte die noch immer an den Bäumen im Park von Carway Mansion hängenden Wasser tropfen zum glitzern.  
  
Als Rinoa so mit beiden Ellenbogen auf das steinerne, breite Balkongeländer gestützt vor ihrem Zimmer die frische Luft tief in ihre Lunge sog, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das Wetter in letzten Zeit ihre eigenen Stimmungen widerspiegelte und sie sich nun auch selbst wieder etwas leichter und unbeschwerter fühlte.  
  
Ihr Vater hatte an diesem Morgen das Haus verlassen um irgendwelchen geschäftlichen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen, die ihn wie so oft in eine andere Stadt, oder gar ein anderes Land führten. Somit war auch ihr Hausarrest, der ihr nur zu ihren Ballettstunden gestattet hatte sich außerhalb des Anwesens aufzuhalten, wieder aufgehoben und sie hatte soeben mit Kari telefoniert und vereinbart, dass man sich schon am späten Vormittag zu einem Einkaufsbummel in den breiten Boulevards der Innenstadt treffen würde. Allerdings würde sie wie immer von Henry, dem Chauffeur der Carways, zum Treffpunkt gebracht und später wieder abgeholt werden.  
  
Das war das Los der Wohlhabenden! Selbst mit ihren beinahe 16 Jahren war es Rinoa nur sehr selten erlaubt gewesen ohne Aufsicht und Begleitung durch einen Bediensteten oder Lehrer allein etwas zu unternehmen. Ihr Vater selbst hatte sich seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter zu einem strengen, schon beinahe diktatorischen, und in Reis Augen mit Sicherheit übervorsichtigen , Menschen entwickelt und von Zeit zu Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde sie eher wie einen unzuverlässigen Untergebenen als wie seine Tochter behandeln.  
  
Der einzige Grund, dem sie ihm für dieses Verhalten zugestand war der frühe Tod ihrer Mutter, der den mittlerweile beinahe 60 jährigen General sehr mitgenommen hatte. Sie selbst konnte sich nicht besonders gut an die gefeierte Sängerin und wunderschöne Frau erinnern doch von Zeit zu Zeit vermisste sie sie so unglaublich, dass sie unter Tränen das reich verzierten marmorne Grabmal am St. Erries Friedhof aufsuchte, das ihr Vater hatte errichten lassen und dort ihrer Mutter, wo immer sie nun sein mochte ihre Sorgen klagte.  
  
Würde General Carway je von dem Vorfall vom letzten Freitag erfahren, fände er wohl alle seine Bedenken bestätigt und würde seine Tochter vermutlich solange er lebte von jemandem bewachen lassen, um zu verhindern, dass es jemals wieder jemand wagte Hand an sie zu legen, doch sie hatte geschwiegen und im Stillen noch einmal dem jungen blonden Garden-Kadetten für ihre Rettung gedankt.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Als sie an dem verhängnisvollen Abend schließlich Carway Mansion durch den Haupteingang betreten hatte, war dort in der Halle an der Wand neben dem großen Portrait eines ihrer Vorfahren, bei dem man bei genauerer Betrachtung schon die Ölfarbe von der Leinwand blättern sehen konnte, bereits Johnny, der junge Sekretär ihres Vaters gelehnt. Er hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und der glatte Stoff seines dunklen Anzugs raschelte, als er mit strenger Miene und langen schweren Schritte auf sie zukam.  
  
„Guten Abend!" hatte ihn Rinoa begrüßt und dabei versucht ihre leicht zitternde Stimme so unbekümmert wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Was hatte es denn schon zu bedeuten, dass sie fast drei Stunden zu spät nach Hause kam?  
  
„Guten Abend, Miss," erwiderte er und benutzte dabei die, ihr so verhasste, förmliche Anrede. Das hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.  
  
Eine Hand nahm ihr die Schultasche und die Jacke ab, die sie bis dahin verkrampft festgehalten hatte, und reichte sie an Jenna, eines der Dienstmädchen, weiter, das hinter Johnny aufgetaucht war, die andere schob sie sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung der verzierten dunklen Holztür zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters.  
  
„Er erwartet sie schon." Es klang als ob er selbst versuchte seine Ungehaltenheit über ihr Fehlverhalten zu unterdrücken.  
  
Die Tür vor ihr wurde geöffnet und sie sah den General mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen am Fenster auf der rechten Seite stehen und in die Dunkelheit im Park hinaus blicken. Ihr Spiegelbild gegen den dunklen Hintergrund der Bäume, die sich draußen erhoben und das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür ließen ihn sich versteifen und sie über die als Spiegel fungierende Fensterscheibe genau mustern. Rinoa, die mittlerweile ungefähr in der Mitte des geschmackvoll in dunklem Holz eingerichteten Raums angelangt war richtete ihren Blick kurz auf die verworrenen Muster des kunstvoll gewebten alten Teppichs unter ihren Füßen bevor sie sich wieder voll und ganz ihrem Vater stellen konnte.  
  
„Wo warst du?" seine Stimme klang kalt und schneidend, als hätte er weniger Sorge um ihre Sicherheit, als Wut über ihren Ungehorsam empfunden. „Nein, sag es mir nicht! Ich kann mir schon denken, wo du dich herumtreibst!"  
  
„Aber...." versuchte sie ihn zu unterbrechen, um sich irgendwie rechtfertigen zu können, doch der General drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihr um und deutete ihr mit einer scharfen Handbewegung an, dass er nicht gewillt war ihr zuzuhören.  
  
„Du scheinst dir deiner, und auch meiner Position nicht bewußt zu sein. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie ich dastehen würde, wenn meine Tochter in irgendwelche falschen Kreise gerät? Der Pöbel da draußen hat ja keine Ahnung, von Delings Absichten! Alle schimpfen nur auf ihn und seine Politik, die Stimmung ist sowieso schon aufgeheizt genug. Da muß das Militär stark sein! Und was glaubst du denn, würde man von einem General halten, der nicht einmal auf sein eigenes Kind aufpassen kann? Wie soll er denn da ein ganzes Heer unter Kontrolle halten?"  
  
„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!" schrie Rinoa um ihn endlich zu stoppen.  
  
„Treib´s nicht zu weit, junge Dame!" Auch ihr Vater hatte nun seinen gefassten Ton verloren und sein Gesicht hatte den verbissenen Ausdruck angenommen, den es meistens dann zeigte, wenn er ein Telefonat mit einem seiner Unteroffiziere führte, der ihm irgendwelche schlechten Neuigkeiten mitteilten.  
  
„Du bist noch keine 18 und solange du meine Tochter bist und unter diesem Dach wohnst wirst du dich, wie jeder andere hier auch an meine Regeln halten!"  
  
Dass er sie anscheinend mit den Angestellten auf eine Ebene stellte versetzte Rei einen Stich in ihrem Herzen und ihre Zunge war wie gelähmt, sodass sie kein Wort mehr hervorbrachte.  
  
General Carway war mittlerweile zu seinem wuchtigen altmodischen Schreibtisch gegangen und hatte dort auf dem großen, weichgepolsterten schwarzen Lederstuhl Platz genommen. Seine Tochter hatte das alles nicht bewußt wahrgenommen und hatte nur ohne Fokus auf einen Punkt an der Wand gestarrt, unfähig sich angesichts einer solchen Beleidigung noch weiter zu verteidigen.  
  
„Du wirst die nächste Woche das Haus nicht verlassen, ist das klar, Rinoa?"  
  
Nun riss sie sich zusammen und wandte sich schwungvoll nach links um ihm zu sagen wie gemein sie das alles fand. Da schoss ihr plötzlich eine Art rettender Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein. Oder soll Fräulein Marineikes die gesamte Ballettschule nach Carway Mansion verlegen?" entgegnete sie ihm und kostete dabei das Gefühl dieses kleinen Triumphs voll aus.  
  
„Natürlich nicht!" Er atmete tief durch und schien zu überlegen. „Dein Training darfst du freilich nicht vernachlässigen. Obwohl ich mir noch immer nicht erklären kann, was dir dieses banale Gehüpfe bringen soll." Er ließ an diesem Abend keine Gelegenheit aus ihr seinen Ärger deutlich zu machen. „Henry wird dich also zu den Ballettstunden führen. So, und jetzt lass dir von Elisha Abendbrot richten und geh dann auf dein Zimmer!"  
  
Rinoa fühlte sich plötzlich müde, was ja wenig verwunderlich war nach allem was an diesem Abend geschehen war und ging gerade in Richtung Tür, als ihr einfiel, dass ihr Vater in all der Aufregung um ihre Verspätung ihr Zeugnis ganz vergessen zu haben schien. So hatte auch die unangenehmste Angelegenheit noch immer einen positiven Nebeneffekt, dachte sie als sie mit einem leichten Lächeln die Tür des Arbeitszimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
---~****~---  
  
„Rinoa, Henry wartet unten schon auf dich." Johnny´s Stimme schreckte Rinoa aus ihren Erinnerungen auf und nachdem sie sich kurz über das Geländer gebeugt und sich von der Richtigkeit seiner Worte überzeugt hatte drehte sich um und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer um ihre Tasche zu holen. Dann lief sie noch einmal schnell zurück auf den Balkon, wo der junge Mann im dunklen schlichten Anzug inzwischen genau dieselbe Haltung wie sie zuvor eingenommen hatte. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Sekunde lang und mußte wieder einmal mit Bedauern feststellen, wie attraktiv er doch war. Sein kurzes leicht gewelltes sandfarbenes Haar ergänzte die grünblauen Augen zu einem ausgeglichenen Ganzen obwohl seine Züge manchmal etwas zu sorgenvoll für einen 20 jährigen waren.  
  
Doch wer konnte ihm das in seiner Situation verübeln? Gerris Miller, Johnny´s Vater war schon seit Ewigkeiten General Carway´s Privatsekretär gewesen und so war er selbst hier im Haus aufgewachsen. Seine Mutter kannte der Ärmste nicht, da sie sich gleich nach seiner Geburt mit einem anderen Mann aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Er war später auf seines Vaters Wunsch nach Galbadia Garden gegangen, hatte seine Ausbildung dort aber mit 16 abbrechen müssen, da dieser schwer erkrankte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte sich die damals 11 Jahre alte Rinoa Hals über Kopf in John Lee Miller, so Johnny´s voller Name, verschossen und sich jahrelang die wildesten Phantasien über ihre gemeinsame Flucht aus Carway Mansion ausgemalt. Er hatte die Abendschule in Deling City abgeschlossen um dann schließlich vor zwei Jahren nach dem Tod seines Vaters seine jetzige Position einzunehmen. Seit damals arbeitete er hart für den General, jeden Tag, ohne Ferien und mußte nebenbei auch noch gegen die Sticheleien der anderen Angestellten wehren, die ihn aufgrund seiner Jugend oft nicht ganz ernst nahmen.  
  
Sie mußte schmunzeln als sie an seine ernsthaften Ermahnungen und seine nur sehr widerwillige Zustimmung dachte, als sie sich nun, da ihr Vater außer Hauses war, ihrer Ausgangssperre widersetzte.  
  
„Johnny, ich geh jetzt!" rief sie ihm zu. „Amüsier dich gut, und bleib nicht allzu lange aus!" waren die letzten an sie gerichteten Worte, die sie vernahm, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, und hinunter zum Haupteingang lief, wo die schwarze Limousine bereits parkte.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Es war gar nicht so leicht in Deling City ein Lokal zu finden, in dem man für 150 Gil passables Essen vorgesetzt bekam. Diese Erfahrung mußte auch Cifer machen, der unter der bereits vom Himmel brennenden Julisonne durch die Innenstadt wanderte. Torkelte wäre wohl ein treffenderer Ausdruck gewesen, denn er hatte noch nichts gefrühstückt und deshalb machte sich die Übermüdung, die er nach den letzen durchzechten Nächten langsam zu verspüren begann, noch deutlicher bemerkbar. Diese Nächte waren auch der Grund dafür, dass er eben nur mehr so wenig Geld in seinem Portemonnaie hatte und darauf warten mußte, dass der Garden ihm etwas auf sein Konto überwies und bei der Bürokratie, die dort herrschte konnte das schon ein paar Tage dauern.  
  
Während er also nach rechts und links blickte und versuchte zwischen den vielen Menschen den Schriftzug irgendeines Schnellimbisses zu finden blieb sein Blick plötzlich wie magnetisch an einer zierlichen Gestalt mit schwarzen Haaren in einem kurzen cremefarbenen Kleid hängen, die gerade herzhaft scherzend mit einem zweiten Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Locken auf der anderen Straßenseite aus einer vornehmen Boutique kam, zwei edle Einkaufstüten in der Hand.  
  
„Hallo Prinzessin! Seid gegrüßt!" rief er Rinoa zu, während er über die Straße auf sie zujoggte und versuchte niemanden dabei über den Haufen zu rennen.  
  
Sie drehte den Kopf und blinzelte gegen die blendenden hellen Fassaden um die Quelle der Rufe ausfindig zu machen. Die Stimme kam ihr zwar bekannt vor, doch es war sicher niemand aus D City, das merkte man schon am Akzent. Ihre Suche wurde jäh unterbrochen als sich jemand in ihr Gesichtsfeld schob und ihr fröhlich entgegen grinste. Natürlich! Der Balamb Garden Kadett. Ihr strahlender Held von Freitag Abend! Wieso war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen?  
  
„Guten Tag Mr. Al..., äh, Cifer! Wieder einmal im Auftrag der Gerechtigkeit unterwegs?" Sie waren näher an die Hauswand getreten, um den übrigen Passanten nicht im Weg zu sein. „Na ja, wohl eher im Auftrag meines Magens!" lachte er, doch sie legte den Kopf schief und schien nicht ganz zu verstehen. Da fiel ihm plötzlich ein: „Willst du mich nicht deiner entzückenden Freundin hier vorstellen?" „Oh, ich vergaß! Cifer, Mademoiselle Kari Dubois, beste Freundin. Kari , Mister Cifer Almasy, Garden Kadett und ehrenamtlicher Retter von Damen in Not." „Sehr erfreut." Meinte Kari, als sie ihm die Hand schüttelte und dabei aufgrund von Rinoa´s pseudo-formellen Vorstellungsfloskeln das Gesicht verzog.  
  
Sie selbst war ebenso wie die Generalstochter in einem sehr reichen Elternhaus aufgewachsen, denn immerhin waren die Dubois die bedeutendsten Parfumeure von ganz Deling City, und so fragte sie sich ernsthaft, was ihre Freundin mit diesem zwar recht ansehnlichen, doch mit Sicherheit nicht standesgemäßen jungen Charmeur vor hatte. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre silberne Armbanduhr verriet ihr aber just in diesem Moment, dass es höchste Zeit war sich zu verabschieden. Man wollte ja schließlich nicht zu spät zum Lunch zu Hause sein.  
  
„Wie auch immer. Rinoa, so Leid es mir tut, euch allein lassen zu müssen, die Pflicht, oder besser gesagt unser Koch, ruft. Also dann, mach's gut!" Mit einem flüchtigen Küsschen rechts und linkes verabschiedete sie sich von Rinoa. „Mister Almasy!" „Wie schade, sie müssen wirklich schon gehen?" auch wenn er das Gesagte nicht so ganz ernst zu meinen schien nickte sie Cifer noch einmal schnell zu bevor sie dann eiligen Schrittes zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt mit ihrem Chauffeur ging.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Rinoa hatte spontan beschlossen, sich nicht von Henry abholen zu lassen und ihm das via Handy mitgeteilt. Sie klappte den Mikrophonteil zu und seufzte in Anbetracht der Hitze, die in der Stadt herrschte. Immerhin waren es beinahe 30 Grad, die wiederum von den Häusern aufgesogen noch einmal auf sie und all die anderen Passanten abgestrahlt wurden.  
  
Cifer hielt während sie telefonierte ihre Einkaufstüten und er hatte sich die Freiheit genommen deren Inhalt aufs Genaueste zu inspizieren. Als sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte wedelte er fröhlich grinsend mit dem schwarz-roten Spitzentanga, den sie vor ein paar Minuten gekauft hatte in der Luft herum. „Na, das ist aber hübsch!" „Bist du verrückt!? Steck das sofort wieder weg!" Zischte Rinoa, der es ihr so vorkam, als ob sie die gesamte Menschenmasse anstarrte, und errötete leicht. Ihr Gegenüber gehorchte, hörte aber nicht auf in den Einkaufstüten zu stöbern, bis sie ihn resolut am Ärmel seines Weißen Shirts packte und in Richtung ihres Heimwegs zu zerren begann.  
  
„Und, wohin gehen wir?" fragte Cifer und hoffte bei sich, dass es dort etwas zu essen für ihn geben würde. „Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete Rinoa ihm und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Mit einkaufen bin ich fertig." Sie sagte es so, als ob sie eher von einer lästigen Pflicht, als von etwas, das für die meisten Menschen purer Luxus war, sprach und er mußte lächelnd den Kopf schütteln. „Hast du heute Abend schon irgend etwas vor?" fragte er plötzlich. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mein Vater ist nicht zu Hause, und ich hätte also auch die Erlaubnis etwas zu unternehmen. Warum?" sie sah ihn fragend an, während sie gerade von der Straße in einen kleinen Weg, der quer durch D City´s größten Park führte. „ich habe mich nur grade gefragt, ob sie mir wohl die Ehre erweisen würden heute mit mir auszugehen, Miss Carway." Cifer grinste zu ihr hinunter. „Na ja, da muß ich aber scharf überlegen. Ähm, ja, ich denke ich nehme diese Einladung dankend an." antwortete sie mit gespielter Vornehmheit.  
  
In diesem Augenblick passierten sie gerade einen Eismann, der hinter seinem Wagen eine große altmodische Glocke läutete und so Jung und alt zu sich lockte. „Oh Gott, hätte ich gern ein Eis!" fiel Rinoa ein und sie blieb abrupt stehen. Cifer schwankte kurz in seiner Entscheidung, entschied sich dann aber doch dazu seine Rolle als Gentleman weiter zu spielen und zückt, ein missmutiges Seufzen unterdrückend, seine Brieftasche. „Warte, ich lade dich ein Prinzessin!" sagte er zu ihr, als er sah, wie sie zahlen wollte.  
  
Schließlich setzten sie, je eine Kugel cremiges Stacciatella-Eis schleckend, ihren Weg fort und kamen nach ein paar Minuten zum großen Tor von Carway Mansion.  
  
Cifer hatte unterwegs einiges über die Gepflogenheiten erfahren, die in diesem vornehmen Haus herrschten und darüber, wie froh seine Begleiterin darüber war, dass der alte General so oft beruflich die Stadt verlassen mußte. Er hatte zwischendurch seine Kommentare bezüglich eigener Erfahrungen mit der Balamb Garden Ausgangssperre eingeworfen und bei ihr damit für große Augen gesorgt. Sie hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, daß es in einer modernen Einrichtung, wie einem Garden noch so etwas wie „Das Loch" als Strafmaßnahme gab und teilte ihm mit, wie froh sie war, dass er nie in den zweifelhaften Genuß dieser Erfahrung gekommen war. Andererseits fragte sie sich insgeheim, was ihm wohl so einen Respekt bei den Ausbildern und Mitschülern verschafft haben mußte. Vermutlich war es dieses „Schlachtermesser" das ihr Freitag Nacht das Leben gerettet hatte dachte sie mit einem leichten Schaudern.  
  
Sie standen also vor den gußeisenen, mit Spitzen besetzten, Torflügeln als Cifer sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn fuhr und fragte: „Wann darf ich dich abholen?" „Oh, hast du mich wirklich den ganzen weiten Weg hierher gebracht und läufst jetzt die ganze Strecke wieder zurück?" Rinoa sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist jetzt halb eins. Was hältst du denn davon, mit rein zu kommen und was zu essen? Allein ist mir sowieso nur langweilig." Das war nun wirklich genau nach Cifers Geschmack. „Wenn ich nicht störe." „Freilich nicht!" Sie hatte inzwischen die Klingel auf der Seite betätigt und die kleine Tür öffnete sich mit einem Klicken. „Nachher kann ich dir ja unser Haus zeigen." meinte Rinoa etwas mit kindlichem Enthusiasmus. Sie hatte nicht oft die Gelegenheit Freunde nach Hause mit zu bringen und war für die Gesellschaft des gutaussehenden Garden Kadetten mehr als dankbar.  
  
---~****~---  
  
To be cotinued.......... 


	4. Home, Sweet Home!

Tja, da sind wir wieder... Auch diesmal ist der Rosamunde Pilcher-Einschlag kaum zu verkennen, oh Mann... Nehmt der armen Malice die langen Wartezeiten bitte nicht übel, sie hat ja sooo viel mit ihrer Fachbereichsarbeit zu tun... Meine Homepage steht leider auch noch nicht... ABER wenn, dann erwartet euch dort nun auch ein kleiner Shounen Ai Manga, also, haltet mir die Treue und R&R... Gute Unterhaltung ^ ^ Malice Graz, 2002  
  
---~****~---  
  
Das Haus, um nicht zu sagen der Palast, war vermutlich eine der beeindruckendsten Stätten, die Cifer Almasy jemals gesehen hatte. Kaum zu glauben, daß es wirklich einem einzigen Mann gehörte. Wie reich mußte dieser General denn bitte sein, um sich die Instandhaltung eines solchen Baus leisten zu können? In der Mitte eines kleinen privaten Parks mit Swimmingpool, Poolhaus und einem kleinen Kräutergarten mit dazugehörigem Geräteschuppen erhob sich das dreistöckige Herrenhaus, das einem ein Ahnung von den Machtverhältnissen vermittelte, die zur Zeit der Erbauung, vor ca 150 bis 200 Jahren geherrscht haben mußten. Das ganze Gebäude war in einem bräunlichen Rot-Ton gestrichen; nur die Umrisse der Fenster waren weiß. Ein asphaltierter Weg führte vom Tor bis vor das Haus, zweigte aber unterwegs nach rechts zu einer Garage ab, in der, wie sich Cifer gut vorstellen konnte, wohl mehr als ein Wagen stehen mußte. Direkt vor dem Eingang war ein kleiner Platz mit Springbrunnen und weiter zur Linken sah er eine Hundehütte im Schatten der großen Bäume stehen. So beeindruckend bereits das Äußere für den jungen Kadetten war, um wie viel mehr faszinierte ihn dann die Inneneinrichtung. "Komm rein, aber zieh deine Schuhe aus!" rief ihm Rinoa zu, während er die Glasfenster in der Diele bestaunte. Als er ihr dann in die Halle folgte blieb ihm aber endgültig die Sprache weg. Die junge Hausherrin fragte schließlich nach dem Grund, warum er denn nichts mehr sagte, und meinte, dass er, wenn er in einem Garden wohnte, ja wohl selbst nicht aus dem Erdloch gekrochen kam. Über diese Formulierung mußte er zuerst so sehr lachen, dass er erst recht keinen vernünftigen Satz herausbrachte um ihr schließlich zu erklären, dass man von einer jungen Dame, die in solch einem Haus residierte wohl eine andere Ausdrucksweise erwartete. Im Übrigen waren die runden, teilweise sehr üppig verzierten Formen von Balamb Garden vom architektonischen Standpunkt wirklich nicht zu verachten, doch, als Schüler sah man mit der Zeit nur mehr die abgeschlagenen Ecken an den Schreibtischen, den Putz, der im Zimmer von der Wand bröckelte und die Klospülung, die schon vor -zig Jahren aufgehört hatte ihren Dienst zu verrichten. "Wer ist das?" fragte Cifer, als Rinoa schon weiter gehen wollte und deutete auf ein großes Ölgemälde, auf dem ein strenger Herr im Gehrock, der ein Buch mit einer Hand an seine Brust gepresst hielt zu sehen war,. "Das? Ich glaube, dass ist mein Urgroßvater. Moment wie hieß er doch gleich? Lord..., Lord... Genau! Lord Scencious von Goatland-High. Ja, so hieß der Alte. War glaube ich Volksrichter, oder so." "Heißt das etwa, ich hab mit Prinzessin gar nicht so weit daneben gelegen?" "Ach was, keine Spur von Adel! Aber das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte. Komm, ich erzähl sie dir beim Essen!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn weiter, in einen Flur, der hinter der breiten Doppeltreppe entlang führte.  
  
---~****~---  
  
In der großen, vielleicht eine Spur veraltet anmutenden Küche trafen sie eine ältere Frau an, die Cifer sofort als den Stereotypen einer Köchin einer wohlhabenden Familie identifizierte: Klein, rundlich, die grauen Haare hochgesteckt und mit einem weißen, spitzenbesetzten Band zurückgehalten. Sie trug ein kariertes Kleid in dunklem rosarot und darüber eine kurze weiße Schürze in der sie sich des öfteren die Hände abzuwischen schien (davon zeugten verschiedenfarbige Flecken) und begrüßte die junge Hausherrin und ihren Begleiter mit einem fröhlichen: "Hallo Rinni, da bist ja! Wen hast denn da mit´bracht?" "Ah, Tante Ellie!" Rinoa schien ebenfalls ein sehr gute Verhältnis zu der alten Frau zu haben. "Darf ich vorstellen: Cifer Almasy. Wir kennen uns, äh, aus..." "Aus der Schule!" fuhr Cifer dazwischen und wenn sie nicht vor ihm gestanden hätte, wäre er in den Genuß des Anblicks von Rinoa´s verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck gekommen. Die Köchin lachte leise und dabei zeigten sich um ihre Augen ausgeprägte Lachfältchen. "Na, wenn´st meinst. Habt´s an Hunger?" "Ja, und wie" antwortete Rinoa, "Was gibt´s denn heute feines?" "Kräuterbandnudeln mit Broccoli-Creme-Sauce." "Mmm, lecker." Sie setzten sich an den langgezogenen Küchentisch. Selbst hier, wo sich die Herrschaften dieses Hauses eigentlich selten bis nie aufhielten, merkte man noch, mit wie viel Sorgfalt und Geschmack der ganze Bau eingerichtet war. Während Elisha servierte fragte Rinoa nach dem Verbleib von Johnny, der allem Anschein nach nicht da war. "Mr. Miller hat ma g´sagt, dass ich da ausrichten soll, er hat was zu erledigen und kommt erst am Abend nach Haus. Und du sollst bitte nix anstell´n." "Das sieht ihm ähnlich!" knurrte Rinoa spielerisch. "Und Johnny ist...?" "...der Sekretär meines Vaters." "Ah, ja." Cifer beschloß sich im Moment nicht weiter zu informieren, da ihm der volle Teller vor ihm wichtiger erschien. "Ich lass euch dann amal allein. Ihr stellt´s eh nix an." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich die gutmütige Köchin und die beiden machten sich über ihr Mittagessen her. "Ich hätte dir vielleicht vorher sagen sollen, dass die St. Felia eine reine Mädchenschule ist, dann hättest du uns nicht ganz so schlimm blamiert. Naja, Tante Ellie hält sicher dicht." Ihr blonder Gesprächspartner schien Rinoa nicht allzu viel Beachtung zu schenken, sondern eher voll und ganz auf die Nudeln auf seinem Porzellanteller konzentriert zu sein, von denen er schon den Großteil vertilgt hatte. "Meine Güte! Bekommt ihr im Garden denn gar nichts zu essen!?" Es war Rinoa schleierhaft, wie man so schnell eine solche Portion hinunterschlingen konnte, egal, wie hungrig man war. Cifer, der sich gerade mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischen wollte, sich dann im letzten Moment aber doch für die Serviette entschieden hatte, war sichtlich leicht peinlich berührt und antwortete grinsend: "Nun ja, schon, aber das kann man kaum vergleichen. Das was man uns da vorsetzt würdest du wahrscheinlich kaum als Essen bezeichnen. Dabei geht es den älteren ja noch gut. Für die Unterstufler und in Krisenzeiten gibt es nämlich nichts außer einem synthetischen Eiweiß-Vitamin-Brei, und das drei mal am Tag. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Sechs lange Jahre hab ich das Zeug runtergewürgt." Er kam beinahe aufs Neue ins Würgen bei diesen Erinnerungen und auch Rinoa hatte einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und stocherte ein wenig in ihren Nudeln herum. "Na, Mahlzeit. Wenigstens ist kein Fleisch drinnen." "Sag bloß nicht, du bist Vegetarierin?" Genau wie bei seiner besten Freundin Fu-jin konnte er auch bei Rinoa nicht verstehen, wie man so heikel sein konnte. "Schau nicht so! Hätte dein Vater dich mit sieben auf einen repräsentativen Besuch bei einem Schlachthof mitgenommen, brächtest du auch kein Stücken mehr runter." "Kann schon sein."  
  
---~****~---  
  
Als auch Rinoa aufgegessen hatte machte sie sich daran den Garden-Kadetten durch das "bescheidene" Anwesen der Carways zu führen, zuerst durch das Esszimmer, auch der "kleine Salon" genannt und dann durch den richtigen Salon mit seinen wunderschönen, geschmackvollen Möbeln und dem großen, alten Flügel, dem Cifer besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. "Der ist doch bestimmt genau so alt wie das Haus, oder?" "Mh, wahrscheinlich." Antwortete Rinoa, während sie ein wenig geistesabwesend über den perfekt abgestaubten Deckel strich. Sie verband das Instrument auch nach 10 Jahren noch immer mit ihrer Mutter und es war ihr als ob sie plötzlich wieder langsame Klaviermusik hörte, wie es damals beinahe jeden Tag der Fall gewesen war. Seltsam. Nein, ihr war nicht nur so, sie hörte wirklich Musik! Sie drehte sich um und da sah sie, dass es Cifer war, der mit geschlossenen Augen eine langsame aber trotzdem fröhliche Melodie spielte. "W... wow!" Er sah zu ihr auf, brach sein Spiel aber nicht ab. "Wo hast du denn so Klavierspielen gelernt? Ich habe immer gedacht im Garden lernt ihr nur militärischen Schnickschnack." "Eigentlich schon, aber die Autoritäten wollen den Schülern, bei denen der Garden die Vormundschaft hat, ja nicht allzu viel Freizeit lassen. Du bist also dazu gezwungen ein Instrument zu lernen. Ich hatte ja noch Glück, dass es mir wenigstens Spaß macht." "War also Zwangsbeglückung, wie?" bemerkte Rinoa schmunzelnd, stützte sich dann mit den Ellenbogen auf den Deckel und verlor sich in Tagträumereien, während sie ihm weiter zuhörte. Cifer schloß die Klappe des Flügels und folgte Rinoa hinaus auf die Terrasse. Sie stellten sich an das gußeisene Geländer mit Blick auf den gemauerten, überdach- und beheizbaren Pool. Plötzlich schien er in seinen Hosentaschen etwas zu suchen und zog schließlich ein Päckchen Zigaretten hervor. Eine billige, aber populäre Marke und sehr stark. "Stört´s dich?" Rinoa war sprachlos. In ihrem Umfeld rauchte so gut wie niemand, und an ihrer Schule war es verboten und verpönt. "N... nein. Es stört mich nicht." Sie mußte sich wirklich zusammennehmen um ihn nicht auf das Gesundheitsrisiko hinzuweisen, das es mit dem Konsum von Zigaretten einging. Er bot ihr auch eine an, aber sie lehnte dankend ab.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachten sie damit im Garten spazieren zu gehen und bei dieser Gelegenheit konnte Cifer auch Rinoa´s Hündin Angel kennenlernen. Leider schien sie Cifer nicht ganz so sympathisch zu finden, wie es ihre Besitzerin tat und so hatte diese Mühe den Schäferhund-Collie- Mischling davon abzuhalten sich im Bein ihres Gastes zu verbeißen. Bei einem Kaffee auf der Terrasse, der von einem Dienstmädchen in Uniform serviert wurde, erfuhr Rinoa schließlich von Cifers ungünstiger Familienlage: Er kannte seine Eltern nicht und wußte nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch lebten. Die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit waren nur sehr ungenau und überhaupt schien er ihr nicht sehr viel über seine Vergangenheit erzählen zu können. Was Rinoa außerdem sehr interessierte war das "dubiose Mordinstrument" das im Laufe des Gesprächs als Gunblade, oder noch exakter ein 8-läufiges Model vom Hyperion-Typ identifiziert wurde. Rinoa versuchte nicht allzu naiv zu wirken, als ihr Gegenüber anfing sie über die politische Lage des großen galbadianischen Staatengefüges auszufragen, doch schon bald schien er zu merken, dass solche Themen ihr eher unangenehm waren und wechselte zu Musikgeschmack und Hobbys. Als er hörte, dass sie praktisch angehende Ballerina war, fiel ihm erst einmal die Kinnlade runter. "Echt? Ich bin bis jetzt noch niemand leibhaftig begegnet, der das macht!" "Schon gut! Aber schau mich jetzt bitte trotzdem nicht so an. Wir sind ja nicht im Zoo, würde meine Gouvernante sagen." Sie grinste ihn an, als sie merkte, dass diese Information ihn gleich wieder aus der Fassung brachte. Als der Nachmittag schon fortgeschrittener war und die Sonne schon tiefer im Westen stand und den Park in ein sattes goldenes Licht tauchte fand Rinoa, dass es Zeit war sich umzuziehen. Sie hatten vor, den Club aufzusuchen, den Cifer am Freitag Abend vergebens gesucht hatte. Obwohl sie selbst noch nie dort gewesen war hatte Rinoa das Lokal als "Lime Club" erkannt, als ihr Cifer die ungefähre Gegend und die Farbe der Schrift nannte. Allerdings gäbe es dort keinen Zutritt für unter 18 jährige. Der blonde SEED-Anwärter strich sich mit leicht überheblichem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Haare und erklärte ihr, dass das für ihn noch nie ein Hindernis gewesen sei.  
  
---~****~---  
  
"Ähm, wäre es für mich theoretisch möglich hier irgendwo zu duschen?" fragte Cifer seine junge Gastgeberin, die wie versteinert vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer stehenblieb. Oh mein Gott, hatte dieser gut gebaute, hinreißende, junge Gott sich wirklich vor sich hier und jetzt, in diesem Haus, splitterfasernackt auszuziehen um sich genüßlich unter dem Sprühregen der Dusche zu räkeln? "Aber natürlich!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und setzte ihr liebenswürdigstes Lächeln auf. "Du kannst mein Bad benutzen! Ich werde mich dann unten fertig machen. Moment, ich sehe nur schnell in Johnnys Wohnung nach, ob er sowas wie ein "Männer-Duschbad" hat." "Bringst du mir ein Deo und Haargel auch gleich mit?" "Ja, ich werde schauen, was sich finden läßt." Du kannst dich ja inzwischen schon einmal ausziehen, dachte Rinoa während sie schnell über den Flur zu den Räumen des jungen Sekretärs eilte. Sie überreichte Cifer feierlich alle gefundenen Utensilien und nachdem er sich in ihr Badezimmer zurückgezogen hatte ging sie hinunter in das wunderbar eingerichtete Badezimmer im Erdgeschoß. Dort ließ sie sich die Eckbadewanne einlaufen, was normalerweise ein Dienstmädchen erledigt hätte, denn es war deren Aufgabe genau zu wissen, wie die junge Herrin ihr Bad wünschte. Dies war zumindest die Meinung des Generals. Während Rinoa sich also in eine Wanne voll von Vanille-Orange-Schaumbad gleiten ließ, schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder einen Stock höher zu Cifer, der gerade unter ihrer Dusche stand, und wäre jemand in der Nähe gewesen hätte er ihr Gesicht rot anlaufen sehen können. Was waren das heute nur für unanständige Gedanken im Kopf der jungen Ms. Carway? Nach ein paar Minuten stieg sie aus der Wanne und lief in ihrem Bademantel mit einem Handtuch über den nassen Haaren zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich sofort auf die Suche nach etwas adäquatem für diesen Abend machte. Nach langem hin und her und nachdem sie bestimmt mehr als 15 Kleider aus ihrem begehbaren Kleiderschrank gezerrt und vor dem Spiegel betrachtet. Schließlich, als die Zeit knapp wurde, entschied sie sich für ein kurzes Kleid aus dunkelroter Seide mit einer Lage durchsichtigem schwarzen Stoff darüber, der nach unten hin mit kleinen Samtblümchen und Spitze verziert war. Nachdem sie angezogen war, klingelte sie nach ihrer persönlichen "Zofe", Milleesa, damit sie ihr eine anständige Frisur zu ihrem Outfit verpasste. Amüsiert lächelnd zauberte die freundliche Dame mittleren Alters eine stilvolle Hochsteckfrisur, während Rinoa, schon ganz aufgeregt, laut überlegte, welches Parfum und Make-up sie benutzen sollte. Gerade als sie davon überzeugt war, dass sie besser an diesem Abend nicht aussehen konnte, ging die Tür zu ihrem Badezimmer auf und Cifer kam mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht heraus. "Na, fertig?" "Ja!" Rinoa schien kurz zu überlegen, "Lust den Abend stilvoll zu beginnen?" Cifer hatte nur einen Moment Zeit fragend dreinzuschauen, bevor seine Gastgeberin ihm bedeutete kurz zu warten und die Zimmertür hinter sich schloß.  
  
---~****~---  
  
"Oh, Mann!" Cifer schwenkte schmunzelnd sein Glas Sekt während er zusammen mit Rinoa auf ihrem Balkon den letzten roten Schimmer der Sonne hinter den Bäumen des Carway Anwesens verschwinden sah. u"Kaum sind ihre Aufpasser einmal nicht im Haus, schon räumt Fräulein Rinoa die Hausbar aus!" "Ist doch nur ein Glas für jeden. Ist doch nichts dabei!" Doch in Wirklichkeit fand Rinoa, dass er durchaus Recht hatte. Normalerweise würde ihr ihr Vater nie erlauben Alkohol zu trinken denn selbst zu Familienfeiern bekam sie höchstens ein halbes Glas Sektorange, und auch das nur, wenn ihr Onkel ihren Vater eine Weile bearbeitet hatte. "Aaach so." Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. "Schon Viertel nach acht. Wenn Cindarella vor Mitternacht zu Hause sein soll wäre es gut, wenn wir uns bald auf den Weg machen." "Ja, gute Idee." Er drehte sich um und war schon fast wieder im Haus. "Ach ja, eins noch, Cifer!" "Hm?" "Nenn mich nie wieder Cindarella!"  
  
To be continued... ---~****~--- 


	5. Ein Sommernachtstraum

Tadaa!!! Hallo erst mal an alle, die das hier nach wie vor verfolgen. In diesem Kapitel passiert so allerhand, und es gibt auch einige Dialoge mehr als in den vorigen Kapiteln. Also, lasst euch überraschen und viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
CiaoCiao^^ Malice  
  
---~****~---  
  
"Ein Glück, dass du mit den hohen Absetzen laufen kannst! Die machen dich sicher 10 cm größer." "Willst du damit sagen, dass ich sonst klein bin?" "Naja, riesig bist du ja nicht gerade." meinte Cifer grinsend, während er mehr oder weniger geschickt Rinoa´s Ellenbogenstoß auswich. Die beiden waren zuerst mit einem Bus und dann zu Fuß in das, auch an einem Mittwoch Abend in den Ferien, sehr belebte Lokal-Viertel der Deling-City Innenstadt gelangt. Rund um sie herum konnten sie zwischen ausgelassen scherzenden jungen Menschen die leuchtenden Schilder von Bars und Clubs erkennen, von denen viele auch Stüle und Tische auf dem Bereich vor den Gebäude aufgestellte hatten. Während einige eher den Charme von klassisch, rustikalen Schänken hatten, mit Holztischen und -Bänken und Schwarzen Tafeln, auf denen mit Kreide die Spezialitäten des Hauses angepriesen wurden, waren andere elegante, moderne Szenetreffs, in deren, von Glas und Metall dominierten Barräumen sich hauptsächlich Studenten und Jugendliche aus der Oberschicht trafen. "Gehst du oft am Abend weg?" fragte Cifer während sie auf den Eingang des Lime Club zusteuerten, der etwas tiefer als der Gehsteig lag und vermutlich der alte Dienstboteneingang des Hauses war in dessen Keller sich das Lokal befand. "Ich? Nein wirklich nicht! Ich darf höchstens mal mit ein paar Freundinnen am Abend essen gehen, ganz stilvoll, versteht sich, und nach dem Essen werden wir alle brav von unseren Chauffeuren nach Hause kutschiert." "Klingt ja spannend." Er verzog das Gesicht, scheinbar wenig begeistert von den Freizeitaktivitäten seiner Begleitung. "Tja, ich nehme an, dass du da wesentlich mehr Erfahrung hast, stimmt's? Jaja, Mr Almasy, König des Balamb-Nachtlebens, oder?" Sie ließ die Chance auf einen Konter nicht verstreichen. "Sicher sicher. Kennt jeden Türsteher und jede Bardame!" Er grinste wieder einmal so unverschämt attraktiv, dass Rinoa dahinschmelzen hätte können. "Tja, mein Freund, hier in Deling City wirst du nicht so leichtes Spiel haben. Das hier ist nicht mehr die Provinz!" "Das werden wir ja noch sehen!" Sie waren genau vor dem Abgang zur Stahltür des Clubs und Cifer blieb stehen und ließ der Dame den Vortritt, um dann doch die schwere Tür für sie zu öffnen, auf deren abgewetzter Oberfläche ein rotes Schild mit der Aufschrift "Zutritt nur für Erwachsene!" klebte. Sie fanden sich in einem winzigen Vorraum wieder von dem aus eine ähnliche Metalltür in den eigentlichen Lokalbereich führte. Rechts von ihnen war in die Wand eingelassen eine kleine Nische, in der ein gelangweilter Garderobier vor leeren Kleiderstangen saß, der mit seinem Schlüssel ein nervtötendes Klimpern erzeugte. Zwischen den beiden Türen jedoch stand ein Mann in einem engen schwarzen T- Shirt, dem der Ausdruck "Gorilla" auf den Leib geschneidert schien. Er hatte zwar eine Glatze, doch zog sich ein schwarzer Bart von seiner Oberlippe an seinen heruntergezogenen Mundwinkel entlang und in beiden seiner Ohren hingen je drei riesige Silberringe. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf ihn zu taten klopfte Rinoas Herz stärker und sie schalt sich selbst dafür überhaupt hierher gekommen zu sein. Was hatte sie mit ihren 15 Jährchen denn in so einer Bar zu suchen? Sollte sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht brav im Bettchen liegen? Cifer, der ihre wachsende Unsicherheit zu spüren schien, hatte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken gelegt und schob sie sanft vorwärts, doch auch ihm wäre wohler gewesen, wenn sie bereits drinnen gewesen wären, da dieser grimmige Geselle Oberarme mit dem 3-fachen Umfang seiner eigenen hatte. Als sie genau neben ihm standen, hielt Cifer für einen Moment inne und sah ihn direkt an, sein Blick ein wenig fragend, doch scheinbar gelassen. Der Gorilla rührte sich nicht, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie passieren durften, doch beäugte er Rinoa mehr als genau. Da zog Cifer sie etwas an sich. Ein "Die Dame gehört zu mir." genügte dem Türsteher und so betrat Rinoa zum erstem Mal in ihrem Leben ein Lokal wie den Lime Club. "Was darf ich bringen?" fragte die junge Kellnerin, die ziemlich schnell auf die beiden aufmerksam geworden war. "Doppelter Whiskey on the rocks." antwortete Cifer und klang dabei wirklich ziemlich routiniert. "Und die Dame?" Rinoa blickte hilfesuchend zu ihrem Begleiter, doch der schenkte ihr nur einen recht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. "Was können sie denn an Cocktails empfehlen?" fragte sie, sich ein Herz nehmend. "Puh. Sehr beliebt scheint zur Zeit der "Swimmingpool" zu sein. Ziemlich süß und nicht allzu stark." antwortete die Kellnerin, während sie ihre Schürze glattstrich. "Ja, gut, nehm ich." Rinoa war froh, dass das erledigt war. Nun hatten sie endlich Zeit die Inneneinrichtung hier etwas genauer zu betrachten. Von der Tür führte eine kurze Treppe zu einem "Zwischendeck" auf dem ein Teil der runden dunklen Holztische und -stühle stand. Auch die Bar befand sich hier, hinter deren altmodisch-zeitlosem Bartisch eine beachtliche Ansammlung von Flaschen in verschiedensten Formen und Farben an der Wand gelagert wurde und mit denen zwei recht verwegen wirkende Barkeeper herumjonglierten und auf diese Weise die Getränke für die Gäste zusammenmischten. Am unteren Ende der Treppe stand der Rest der Tische, direkt an der kleinen aber gut gefüllten Tanzfläche und auf deren anderen Seite war eine Bühne für eventuelle Live-Auftritte, die an diesem Abend allerdings leer stand. Als schließlich die Drinks serviert wurden hatten Rinoa und Cifer bereits beschlossen, dass dies ihr neues "Stammlokal" werden sollte.  
  
---~****~---  
  
"Und dann, dann, dann hab ich zu ihr gesagt, dass ich doch schon 15 bin, verstehst du, schon 15! Aber die hat gesagt, dass ich diesen blöden Film aber nicht anschauen darf, ja? Aber, hihi, ich hab mich dann um 2 Uhr in der Nacht zu Johnny hinübergeschlichen, der hat diesen blöden Sender auch, und DER, der hat mich dann schauen lassen, hihi!" Cifer hörte seiner jungen Begleitung schmunzelnd zu, nahm von Zeit zu Zeit einen Schluck von seinem nunmehr dritten Drink und überlegte, wie er es anstellen sollte, ihren schon sehr "angeheiterten" Zustand nicht auszunutzen. Denn, auch wenn sie nun nicht besonders ernstzunehmende Anekdoten zum besten gab, fand Cifer immer mehr Gefallen an der Generalstochter, die sich durch ihr aufgeschlossenes, doch gleichzeitig vornehmes Wesen, von den meisten anderen Mädchen unterschied, die sonst in den Genuß seiner Gesellschaft kamen. "Was hast du grad vorher erzählt Cify? Wieviele Archeodinosse hast du ganz allein hingemacht? Waren es fünf oder fünfzig?" "Fünf.....zig", glaubst du doch selber nicht Almasy, dachte sich Cifer, doch Rinoa schien im Moment sowieso damit beschäftigt zu sein das letzte Bisschen ihres Cocktails aus dem Strohhalm zu saugen. Die Musik war inzwischen lauter gedreht worden und auch wenn sie etwas selbst merkte, dass sie ein wenig zuviel getrunken hatte schaffte Rinoa es ihren Begleiter auf die Tanzfläche zu lotsen um zu merken, dass er ihr in Sachen Taktgefühl und Improvisationstalent zumindest zu dieser Art von Musik in nichts nachstand. "Habt's wohl im Garden auch Tanzstunden gehabt, ihr großen starken SEEDs, hm?" "Jaja, Standarttänze gehören zu den Dingen, die man beherrschen muß um unter den ganzen vornehmen Auftraggebern nicht aufzufallen. Kann ja sein, dass ich jemandem wie dir einmal auf einem Staatsbankett Geleitschutz geben muß." Dass für ihn auch insgeheim der Traum, vielleicht selbst einmal auf ein Staatsbankett eingeladen zu werden, ein Ansporn gewesen war hielt er nicht für erwähnenswert. Als plötzlich ein sehr langsames Lied gespielt wurde, wollte Cifer sich schon wieder hinsetzen, doch Rinoa hielt ihn am Ärmel seines Hemds fest und lehnte sich an ihn. So zu tanzen behagte ihm normalerweise nicht sehr, da es einem einerseits Körperkontakt zum jeweiligen Gegenüber verschaffte, doch zu nichts verpflichtete. Für jemanden wie ihn, der nach dem Motto "ganz oder gar nicht" lebte schien das nicht gerade sehr vernünftig, doch als sich die Generalstochter sich an ihn schmiegte vergaß er diese selbst gesetzten Grundsätze von einem Moment auf den anderen. Die eine Hand auf ihren Rücken gelegt, die andere mit der ihren verschlungen und seine Gedanke nur auf sie gerichtet tanzte er mit Rinoa zu der getragenen Melodie des Liedes in eine der schönsten Nächte dieses Sommers.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Als sie später an diesem Abend den Club verließen und die noch immer recht belebten Straßen der Stadt entlang schländerten waren beide außergewöhnlich schweigsam. Cifer hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und blickte abwechselnd in den zwischen den Häusern sichtbare Streifen sternenbesetzten Himmels und verstohlen zu seiner Begleiterin. Rinoa ihrerseits hielt den Blick auf den Gehsteig vor ihren Füßen gerichtet, doch plötzlich überkam sie das Bedürfnis sich zu vergewissern, dass Cifer noch an ihrer Seite war, und als sie aufsah trafen sich ihre Blicke. Seltsam beschämt wandte sie sich sofort wieder ab, spürte aber dennoch, wie seine Augen weiterhin auf sie gerichtet waren. Vielleicht war es nur der sich langsam verflüchtigende Alkohol in ihrem Blut, aber es kam ihr so vor, als ob sich zwischen ihnen eine seltsame Spannung aufgebaut hatte. Als sie wieder bei dem Park, den Cifer nun schon von ihrem letzten Spaziergang her kannte angelangt waren sah Cifer, dass es auch hier eine kleine Bar gab, die in einem ehemaligen Parkhaus eingerichtet worden war. Da in seinen Augen noch genug Zeit war, nämlich noch genau 15 Minuten, hatte er die großartige Idee noch einen, wie er es nannte, "Night-Cup" trinken zu gehen. "Na, von mir aus", meinte Rinoa, der so gut wie alles recht war, damit endlich dieses drückende, sie nervös machende Schweigen ein Ende hatte. "Aber nur einen, für uns beide zusammen, oder willst du mich am Ende noch abfüllen?" "Nein nein!" Cifer streckte die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste von sich. "Mehr könnte ich mir vermutlich eh nicht leisten", fügte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seiner Begleitung sprechend noch dazu, als er die letzten Münzen aus seiner Brieftasche zusammenkratzte. Auch wenn es nun wirklich offensichtlich war, wer von ihnen beiden über größere finanzielle Mittel verfügte, hatte er als "wahrer Gentleman" darauf bestanden sie auf alles an diesem abend einzuladen, was Rinoa mit einem resignierten Seufzer schließlich auch hingenommen hatte. Als sie nun mit zwei Strohalmen an einem roten, ein wenig nach Orange schmeckenden Drink saugten legte sich Rinoas Nervosität wieder und nachdem sie sich ein paar Minuten über das Kleid einer Frau Mitte 30, die nun schon den 3. Cocktail bestellte lustig gemacht hatten, glitt ihre Unterhaltung langsam zu persönlicheren Themen ab. "Hattest du schon mal einen festen Freund?" Cifer blickte ihr bei dieser Frage direkt in die Augen und wäre sie vollständig nüchtern gewesen hätte sie vermutlich nicht antworten können ohne rot zu werden. So lachte sie aber laut auf "Wer? Ich? Nein wirklich nicht!. Den Kerl möchte ich sehen, den der General nicht sofort enthaupten, nein, entmannen läßt! Bin ja auch erst 15. Also, noch ein bisschen jung für solche Sachen." "Was für Sachen?" fragte er grinsend. "Naja, du weißt schon, Sex und so", normalerweise wäre sie niemals dazu fähig gewesen so etwas wirklich zu ihm zu sagen, doch nun lächelte sie ihm direkt in sein erstauntes Gesicht. "Alle Achtung, Cindarella, bist ja gar nicht so verklemmt, wie ich angenommen hätte," dachte sich Cifer, während er den letzten Schluck austrank und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr verkündete, dass es bereits fünf Minuten nach 12 sei. "Scheiße!" Rinoa war etwas zu schnell aufgestanden und strauchelte ein wenig, wurde aber sofort von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen. Sie blickte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an und merkte nun auch, dass ein sehr frischer Wind aufgekommen war, der zwischen den Bäumen des Parks hindurch strich, an ihrem Kleidchen zerrte und sie frieren ließ. Cifer sah, dass sie die Arme um ihren Körper schlang. "Ist dir kalt?" "Ein wenig." Er legte einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern und zog sie nahe an seine Seite, ließ seine warme Hand auf ihrem Oberarm ruhen. Zuerst angespannt durch die ungewohnte Nähe, ließ sich Rinoa schließlich bereitwillig so von ihm bis zu Carway Mansion führen. Eigentlich bis vor die Haustür, da er meinte, der Park sein zu dunkel und gefährlich für jemanden, so klein und lieb wie sie. Der Gedanke, dass das Areal videoüberwacht und dass sie hier zu Hause war kreuzte zwar ihre mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigten Gedankengänge, doch sie dachte nicht daran ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.  
  
---~****~---  
  
"Also dann! Spät aber doch muß ich mich nun wohl verabschieden." Cifer stand eine Stufe tiefer als Rinoa, sodass sie ihm fast direkt in seine grün blitzenden, irgendwie an aufgewühltes Meer erinnernden Augen blicken konnte. "Tja, danke fürs herbringen. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich zu besoffen dazu gewesen, den Weg zu finden, hihi!" Sie kicherte in sich hinein, während sie sich fragte, wie der Abend wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn sie nicht in den Club gekommen wären und sie keinen Tropfen dieses leckeren blauen "Swimmingpools" getrunken hätte. "Und nicht vergessen, was ich dir gesagte habe: Direkt auf dein Zimmer gehen! Falls sie Fragen: Der Abend war schön! Und, du bist jetzt müde und ihr könnt ja morgen reden! Dann kann dir keiner deiner "Wachhunde" da drinnen was anhängen." Beide mußten bei dieser Aufzählung von "Cifer Almasy´s Tips für die Vermeidung von Alkoholkontrollen" lachen, doch dann stellte sich plötzlich wieder die seltsame Stimmung von früher ein. "Gute Nacht, Mr Almasy." Sie lächelte ihn an, konnte diesmal den Augenkontakt aber nicht halten. "Gute Nacht." Um ihr wie am Abend ihrer ersten Begegnung ein Küsschen auf die Wange zu geben beugte er sich zu ihr. Doch nachdem sein Lippen ihre Wangen rechts und links gestreift hatten konnte er dem süßen Verlangen nicht länger widerstehen und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Zuerst zaghaft, da er sie nicht verschrecken wollte, doch als er merkte, dass sie den Kuss erwiderte, stieg er die Stufe zu ihr hinauf und zog sie an sich. Er fühlte wie Rinoa ihrerseits ihr Arme um seinen Nacken legte und vertiefte den Kuss, ließ seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten. Atemlos, mitten in dieser Sommernacht kam es ihr vor als würde sie irgendwie den Kontakt zum Boden verlieren und in Richtung Himmel abheben. Und dieses Gefühl hielt an, auch als sie sich wieder gegenüber standen, er ihre Hände in den seinen hielt und er sich nun wirklich von ihr verabschieden mußte.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Während er recht zügig zur Ausfahrt zurückging und dabei die Serviette aus der Tasche zog, auf der sie ihm ihre Telefonnummer aufgeschrieben hatte und die ganze Zeit schon ein zufriedenes Lächeln, das sich langsam zu einem breite Grinsen vergrößerte auf dem Gesicht trug, wandte sich Rinoa zur Tür. Schnell noch das Kleid gerichtet und ein besonders harmloser und unschuldiger Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und dann schloss sie erst auf. "Rinoa!" Die angesprochene erschrak furchtbar als Johnny sie von seinem Platz im unteren Drittel der Treppe aus ansprach. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein lautes Flüstern, doch es schien in der ansonsten leeren Halle wie ein Schrei widerzuhallen. Sie nahm den selben Ton auf: "Warum flüsterst du?" Johnny war mittlerweile auf sie zugekommen. "Rinoa, dein Vater ist zuhause!" "WAS?!" Diese Information schockte Rinoa zutiefst und sie sah vor ihrem geistigen Auge schon, wie sie vom General auf ein von Nonnen geführtes Internat in Trabia verbannt wurde. "Ja, er ist ganz plötzlich von seinem Besuch im Garden zurückgekehrt! Wo warst du eigentlich? Mileesa konnte mir nur sagen, dass du mit irgend so einem Typen zu Mittag nach Hause gekommen und dann mit dem wieder verschwunden bist." Bei der Erwähnung des "Typen" konnte Rinoa ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, was Johnny aber keineswegs beruhigte sondern dazu führte, dass sich seine Miene nur noch verfinsterte. "Was ist denn los mit dir?" er klang besorgt und genervt gleichzeitig, doch Rinoa hatte nun keine Lust sich mit ihm zu befassen. "Ist der General sauer?" "Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Er weiß, dass du nicht da warst und hat sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschanzt. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie das war, als er gegen halb neun zur Tür rein kam und ich ihm nicht sagen konnte, wo du warst?" Rinoa war schon auf der Treppe. "Es tut mir Leid, dass du meinetwegen Ärger bekommen hast, aber ich möchte jetzt schlafen gehen." Sie stieg etwas unsicher die Treppe zum ersten Stockwerk hinauf. Johnny blieb kurz in der dunklen Halle stehen und blickte ihr nach, einen verbissenen Ausdruck, als hätte er gerade in einen sauren Apfel gebissen, auf dem Gesicht. Schließlich seufzte er und ging ihr hinterher.  
  
---~****~---  
  
Nachdem er sie an der Tür eingeholt und in ihrem Zimmer gewartet hatte, bis Mileesa ihr im Badezimmer beim Waschen und umziehen geholfen hatte stand er an einem der Pfosten ihres Bettes als sie unter die kühlen Laken schlüpfte. Er durchquerte den Raum und öffnete auf ihren Wunsch einen Flügel ihrer Balkontür. "Hast du dich verliebt?" er sah sie nicht an und der Anblick seines steifen Rückens verunsicherte Rinoa ein wenig. "Ja. Ja, ich glaube schon." "Ich hoffe, er ist es wert. Sonst kriegt er es nämlich mit mir zu tun." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schloß er die Tür hinter sich und überließ eine im Halbschlaf zufrieden lächelnde Rinoa ihren Träumen.  
  
To be continued..... ---~****~--- 


End file.
